Not Always Out Of Reach
by Smickan
Summary: Complete. Second in a series. All’s fair in love and war, isn’t it….? Charlie thinks she’s found her place in Smithy’s life – until something drastic happens, changing things forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Not Always Out Of Reach

**Author:** Kym

**Rating:** PG-14ish pr0n:P

**Summary:** Second in a series. All's fair in love and war, isn't it….? Charlie thinks she's found her place in Smithy's life – until something drastic happens, changing things forever.

**Characters:** Charlie, Smithy, Amber, Leela and Yvonne – others to follow in other parts.

**Disclaimer:** All recognised characters belong to The Bill writers and Thames TV, yada yada. Charlie belongs to me – as does her mum who'll prolly show up at some point.

**Authors Notes:** Second in a series after Half Hearted Love Affairs.

**Not Always Out Of Reach – Part 1**

"You had no _right!"_ Charlie glared up at Smithy as she stood in front of him. "How _dare_ you dictate who I should and should not see!"

"I didn't say that." Smithy glanced up each side of the corridor, scratching the tip of his nose. "I simply said-"

"You told Mickey to leave me alone."

Smithy scoffed and the side of his lip raised slightly into a sneer. "I wouldn't flatter yourself, love."

Charlie's eyes flashed angrily, though her cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment and part disappointment. "So why say it?"

"When you're at work, Charlotte…" Charlie's stance dropped slightly, unable to not feel like a naughty schoolgirl when her full name was used. "You do work. Not flirt with DC's."

"I wasn't flirting with him!" Charlie insisted. "He's a friend, he's helped me settle in."

"And you feel settled now?" Smithy's tone was almost mocking, winding Charlie up further.

"Yes." She held his gaze almost defiantly, echoing his stance with her arms folded across her chest.

"Then you won't need your babysitter watching over you will you?" Smithy turned and moved back to his office, closing the door after him.

Charlie bit her lip hard to stop a comeback, her expression set in a petulant scowl, turning her head to look at him through the window.

Smithy picked his pen up, barely glancing outside as he continued with the forms he'd been filling in.

Charlie scowled deeper and raised her hand, sticking two fingers up at him –albeit discreetly - before stalking off back to the front office.

* * *

Yvonne took a bite of her bun, listening as Charlie ran through what had happened earlier, chuckling softly. "And he didn't threaten to stick you in the cells?" 

"Eh?" Charlie glanced around the canteen, leaning in closer to the small group of girls.

"Mouthing off to the Sarge like that…"

"It wasn't mouthing off…" Charlie shifted in her seat, brushing a tendril of hair behind her ears.

"Sounds it to me." Amber smirked, before looking thoughtful. "He almost threw the book at me and Honey last week…"

"You were fighting in the corridor." Charlie rolled her eyes, "Hardly the same thing."

"Favouritism." Leela grinned, a forkful of chips hovering near her mouth. "If it'd had been one of us-"

"I'm not a copper am I?" Charlie shrugged. "I don't get the same discipline stuff as you lot."

Amber exchanged a glance with Yvonne, smirking more. "Never stopped him with JT."

"JT was a law onto himself." Yvonne chuckled, shaking her head.

"Are you lot planning on taking up residency orders?" Smithy stood behind the small group holding a tray. Charlie tensed as she heard his voice, not looking over her shoulder.

"On ref's Sarge."

"Really?" Smithy looked at his watch. "Your refs finished 3 minutes ago."

"But sarge-" Amber started, only to be dismissed by a wave of Smithy's hand. She sighed and pushed her plate back, standing up. "See you later Chaz." She muttered, pulling her jacket on as she followed Yvonne and Leela outside.

"See ya." Charlie smiled at her, before looking up slightly as Smithy sat opposite her.

"Are you still-" He managed to say before Charlie down the last dregs of her coffee, pushing her chair back to stand up. "Charlie?"

"I have work to be doing," Charlie said coldly, before continuing, "As you so kindly pointed out this morning." She pushed her chair back under, the table, before walking out of the canteen, leaving Smithy watching her go, before sighing and starting on his lunch.

* * *

"Cheer up." Mickey breezed past, on his way through to the main station. "It might never happen." 

"Already has." Charlie sighed.

"What've you done?" Mickey asked, smirking slightly. "You've never gone an-"

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Charlie asked, pinning her hair up with a pen. "Go for a drink or something?"

"Er," Mickey looked slightly taken aback, before grinning and nodded. "Yeah, alright…"

Charlie smiled slightly and nodded. "I finish at 6." She leant forward. "You can pick me up from here…"

Mickey grinned, "See you then." He winked, disappearing through.

Charlie's smile dipped slightly as he left, sinking down onto her chair as she looked thoughtful, before being disturbed by a man entering the front office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Always Out Of Reach – Part 2**

"Afternoon." Charlie switched on her largest friendliest smile, looking to the man as he approached the desk.

"Smith." He said sharply, barely acknowledging Charlie.

"…Sorry?" Charlie asked, her tone changing to be sweeter than usual, knowing that being overly polite annoyed rude people further, and winding them up without actually doing anything…well, it was one of the perks of the job.

"Smith."

"Smith?" Charlie tilted her head slightly. "I'm sorry, you'd have to be a little clearer, is that your name?"

"I want to see Smith."

"Sergeant Smith?"

"Thasstha one."

Charlie nodded, moving to pick the phone up. "Who can I say is asking?" She smiled, watching the man as he twitched and hung his head slightly, frowning as his hands stayed in his pockets.

"Peter Jackson." The man muttered quickly, having to think about it.

"Mr Jackson," Charlie suddenly felt nervous, her hand slowly edging off the table towards the underneath where her panic button was placed, "If you'd just-"

She was cut off from continuing further by Jackson bringing his hand out of his pocket, allowing her to see the gun pointing in her direction, shaking from Jackson's own tremors. "Get. Me. Smith."

Charlie cleared her throat, looking from the gun to Jackson, lifting the phone up. "…Sarge." She managed to force out, her voice strained and shaking.

"I'm busy Charlie." Smithy snapped down the phone. "If it's nothing important, get them to come back tomorrow."

"Sarge." Charlie swallowed. "There's a gentleman in the front office asking to see you. He seems rather…agitated." Charlie could have laughed if it wasn't so tragic. "He er, he has a gun…"

Smithy's whole body instantly tensed and he shot to his feet, calling out Charlie's name as he heard sounds of a struggle, and Charlie whimpering. "Charlie!"

"I've got her, Smith." Jackson grunted into the phone as he held it, one arm around Charlie's neck as he held the gun pointed at the side of her head. "One wrong move, and the girl gets it…"

Smithy struggled to place the voice, "Just let her go…" he said calmly.

"Come and get her." Jackson sneered, before hanging up, pulling the phone from the socket, smashing it on the floor, tightening his grip on Charlie as her legs buckled under her.

* * *

"Where is he?" Adam studied a plan of the station, listening as his radio crackled and Gina's voice travelled over to him. 

"The store cupboard beside the front office."

Adam cursed as the SO19 inspector beside him shook his head. "No windows, only one way in…"

* * *

"Great introduction to the met." Amber muttered as she watched Smithy pace up and down. "Come work for us, we'll get you shot." 

"PC Johannsen!" Smithy snapped. "Kindly keep your comments to yourself."

"..I was only-"

"Don't!" Smithy stopped in front of her, glaring furiously. As soon as Jackson had hung up, he'd told Gina as he was hurrying down the corridor towards the front office, only stopped from entering by Gina making Tony forcefully pin him to the wall. Smithy set his jaw, looking at Gina. "Ma'am."

"You're not going in there, it's what he wants…" Gina finished, knowing what he was going to say.

"So you're gonna leave Charlie in there on her own, with no training, no protection, no negotiation skills?" Smithy scoffed.

"Your comments have been noted, Sergeant." Gina moved in closer. "But if we send you in there, that's exactly what he wants…who's to stop him just shooting you, and Charlie and himself? What would that achieve?"

"What does leaving Charlie with a madman achieve?" Smithy snapped, moving aside as Jo Masters appeared beside Gina, holding a megaphone.

"Ma'am." Jo said softly, "The negotiation team are on the way, but they're stuck in traffic…"

"Oh great!" Smithy muttered. "Better and better."

"Jo is a trained negotiator." Gina barely glanced at Smithy. "She's the best we've got until the team get here."

* * *

Charlie slowly unfurled her legs, wincing as they pulled, not having moved for the past 10 minutes after being literally thrown into the corner, banging her head against the table beside the wall. 

She swallowed hard and ran a hand to her hair, lightly touching the area around her temple, not having to actually touch the cut to know she was bleeding.

"Mr Jackson…" She started, before cowering back down as Jackson rounded on her, pointing the gun at her head.

"Keep quiet." Jackson snapped, glaring.

Charlie licked her lips nervously, hugging herself closely as she looked around her, attempting to make herself as small as possible as she curled up in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N For Casey – as promised ;o)_

**Not Always Out Of Reach - Chapter 3**

Charlie felt as though she must have been in the room for hours, cowering at the side of a table as she watched Jackson pace, shouting insults at the officers outside. She swallowed and listened, picking up on Smithy's distinctive accent, followed by Jo's slightly louder as she spoke calmly to Jackson.

"Smithy…" Charlie's lips moved but she remained silent, hugging herself desperately as she watched.

* * *

"We can't just stay here!" Smithy urged, his pacing matching Jackson's. 

"With respect, Sarge." Jo looked up. "We can't rile him-"

"Rile him!" Smithy scoffed before he could stop himself. "I'd-"

"Smithy!" Gina placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "Let Jo continue."

* * *

"What's up with Super Sarge?" Amber murmured, watching Smithy. 

"He's worried about Charlotte, isn't he?" Reg the diplomat answered.

"Makes a change from bawling her out." Amber said with a mischievous smirk, looking at Dan as he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She shrugged. "She was telling us about it today…"

* * *

"I need to know that Charlotte's alright…" 

"She's fine." Jackson snapped.

"I need to hear it from Charlie." Jo glanced from the door to Gina who nodded. "…Charlie?"

Charlie shrank back as Jackson approached her, blinking up at him as he stopped. "Tell them!" He snapped.

"…Jo." Charlie eventually stammered.

Smithy balled one hand, rubbing his fist with the other hand. "Charlie!" he called, ignoring Gina's glare.

"Smithy!" Charlie's tone was urgent and pleading, "…I'm ok. Really…"

"Smith." Jackson smirked, pulling Charlie to her feet as she whimpered, trying to pull his arm from her neck. "Nice of you to join us."

"Peter?" Jo strained to hear. "What's going on."

"I want to talk to Smith."

"Peter, what's happening?"

"You don't remember me, do you Smith?" Jackson continued, ignoring Jo.

Smithy glanced at Gina who glared more, before nodding at the door.

"….No." Smithy admitted, moving to take Jo's place by the door.

"Not surprising." Jackson trailed off, "Not many people do."

"This ain't they way to get you noticed, this just gets you in more trouble, Peter."

"Go check on Tony." Gina hissed desperately at Amber, "Go find out what he's found on Peter Jackson."

Amber nodded, turning and running off along the corridor.

The group outside blinked and moved closer as a stifled scream came from inside, followed by pleading.

"CHARLIE!"

"Peter…" Jo reasoned, "What's happening? What're you doing?"

"She's fine." Peter snarled, his hand closing over one of Charlie's breasts as she attempting to free herself, before tensing and freezing as the gun was pointed at her. She swallowed and closed her eyes, almost resigning herself to the inevitable. "Send Smith in." Peter smirked nastily. "And I won't hurt the girl…"

"Peter, you can't apply conditions like this…"

"NO!" Charlie grabbed at his wrist as his hand travelled down her stomach and over her hips. "Please don't, no!"

"I'm going in!" Smithy looked desperately at Gina.

"No." Gina swallowed and shook her head, "I'm not having-" She started to say, before looking at Jo as a thud from inside was heard, followed by a series of pleads and cries.

Charlie fell awkwardly back against the table as Jackson pushed her back against it, "Please don't do this…" She whimpered, powerless to fight back as he pinned her in place with the hand holding the gun, his free hand working over her trousers. "You don't-"

"JACKSON!" Smithy surged forward, opening the door before he could be stopped.

"Smith!" Jackson's macabre smirk slipped and he turned to look behind him. "Just in time to join us…" He said, gesturing to where Charlie was spread beneath him, trembling and whimpering.

Smithy held his hands up, taking several steps forward as slowly as he could. "You've got me, just let her go…"

"Smithy…" Charlie whimpered, shaking her head.

"Just stay where you are." Peter raised the gun, as Smithy continued moving forward. "STAY!" He turned to point the gun at Smithy, giving Charlie chance to get up, grabbing at the waistband of her trousers as she wriggled away, looking for something blunt and heavy as she fastened them, before freezing as Jackson pointed the gun at her again.

Smithy kept his hands in front of him as he stopped. "Just let her go, you've got me."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Peter smirked, looking at Charlie. "You two, over there."

Charlie looked at Smithy, walking slowly towards him as she was told, keeping eye contact, before immersing herself completely in his arms as they sank to the floor.

Smithy wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his head on Charlie's as he rocked her gently. "I'll get us out of here…" He whispered, "I promise…"

Charlie's eyes closed, her hands gripping his shirt tightly as she trembled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Always Out Of Reach – Part 4**

"Ma'am!" Amber ran back down the corridor, frowning as Gina shushed her. "Ma'am!" She repeated softly, stopping in front of the inspector as she caught her breath. "There's no Peter Jackson on file…"

Gina turned her head slightly to look at Jo who'd overheard. "Just what we need…" She sighed, rubbing her forehead, before pulling her notebook out, scribbling the man's description down, tearing the page out as she passed it to Amber. "Go run this through CRIMINT and pull off all matching details, then look for the files and bring them back.

"Ma'am." Amber nodded, hurrying back down the corridor.

* * *

"I'm scared." Charlie admitted, her hand having moved from Smithy's side to his neck. 

"I won't let him hurt you." Smithy's arms tightened around her, and he shifted, watching Jackson as he stood by the door. "We'll be out soon."

Charlie sighed and turned her head back into his shoulder, still trembling.

"What are you two muttering about?" Jackson turned his gun on Smithy, glaring.

"Nothing." Smithy held his gaze, something that appeared to unnerve Jackson.

"Keep quiet!"

Smithy continued watching Jackson, keeping his mouth closed as he tilted his head back onto Charlie's.

"Very cosy!" Jackson snorted.

Smithy looked away, sighing inwardly as Charlie's grip on him increased, her head turning into his neck.

"You like this with all the girls, Smith?" Jackson smirked, crouching in front of them, running one finger over Charlie's cheek. Charlie tensed and batted his hand away instantly, Smithy covering her head with his arm, stroking her hair. "You don't have the power here." Jackson threatened in a low growl. "I have."

"You have nothing." Smithy scoffed. "The second you start firing, SO19 will burst in, and kill you."

"Is that meant to be a threat?" Jackson almost laughed. "And…?" He stood back up, pacing the room again, "I have nothing to live for…"

Charlie looked up, turning her head to look at him. "So you're ruining other peoples lives too?"

"If you wanna know about ruining lives." Jackson lifted the gun, using it to gesture at Smithy. "You ask him!"

"Smithy hasn't done anything!" Charlie insisted. "And neither have I!"

"Hasn't done anything?" Jackson's expression contorted with anger. "He killed my son!"

* * *

Jo raised her head and looked at Gina as the officers outside continued listening, overhearing what was said. "Ma'am…" 

"Tony, contact SO19." She said softly and calmly. "Get them into position."

"Isn't that the Super's-"

"Just do it." Gina repeated firmly, knowing Adam would trust her judgement.

* * *

"What?" Charlie scoffed. 

"And then…" Jackson stopped pacing, standing in front of Charlie and Smithy. "I find out…he's got a promotion! He's a Sergeant and carrying on like nothing's happened!"

Charlie swallowed and looked at Smithy, turning her head to look at Jackson, watching the tear streak along his cheek.

Smithy looked baffled, still trying to place Jackson. "I don't understand…"

"Thursday 15th August, 2002."

Smithy tilted his head, pulling Charlie further against him, turning her away from Jackson. "…Go on…" He said softly.

"The police officer knocks on my door." Jackson swallowed. "…The wife answered, called my through from the shed…said they'd come to talk about Mark."

"Mark Jackson…" Smithy frowned, murmuring the name to himself, coming up with blanks.

"He was a bit of a tearaway, but a good kid." Jackson sat on the chair in the corner of the room, rubbing the top of his head with one hand. "He loved his mum, and she doted on him." He trailed off till his voice was a whisper. "He just got in with the wrong crowd."

Charlie looked from Smithy to Jackson, slowly and carefully pulling herself to her feet, staying still as Jackson continued.

"It was a favour!" Jackson sighed. "For Anthony…thick as thieves those two, had been since primary school…we knew Anthony took drugs, but Mark always swore to us he wasn't into that. He was just his mate, his best mate!"

"But something happened…" Charlie ignored Smithy's whispered order to go back, and walked slowly towards Jackson, holding her hands up.

Jackson nodded, watching Charlie, more tears threatened by his eyes. He lifted the gun and pointed it at her, causing Charlie to stop in the middle of the room, watching him.

"He asked him to do a job." Jackson slowly lowered the gun as Charlie stayed still, "Mark agreed…he was the driver, he'd do anything to help anyone…."

"The driver?" Charlie asked softly.

Jackson sighed, nodding and sniffing. "The Royal Union Building Society."

"He was a getaway driver?" Charlie blinked, taking careful steps forward again.

"Charlie!" Smithy hissed, shaking his head.

Jackson nodded, looking up at her, tears flowing freely. "The getaway driver….he didn't know Anthony had a gun….he just thought he was earning some extra cash. I'd been made redundant…he was helping!"

Charlie stopped beside Jackson, gently reaching a trembling hand out, and placed it on Jackson's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

Jackson sighed and dipped his head. "The cashier pressed the alarm and the police came…Mark had gone in to see what was happening, what was keeping Anthony…they said Anthony was high….didn't know what he was doing…. He had some customer around the neck….had the gun aimed at her…Mark tried to stop him, they struggled….the gun went off….then the police went in…" Jackson turned slightly, almost holding onto Charlie as he forced his words out. "And…and…"

"Shh…" Charlie swallowed, patting Jackson's back awkwardly as she looked at Smithy, guessing the rest.

"…I'm sorry…" Smithy swallowed. "But your son was involved in an armed robbery. I was part of the SO19 team who-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Jackson lifted his gun, pointing it at Smithy, and then at Charlie. "Don't you _DARE!"_ He spat, pinning Charlie to his side, the gun aimed at her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This part of the series is now complete.

**Not Always Out Of Reach – Part 5**

Charlie instantly tensed and took a sharp breath in, as Jackson's grip tightened around her.

"Charlie!"

"Get back!"

"Smithy!"

Smithy felt torn, looking from the gun to Charlie. "Just don't hurt her…"

"You're in no position to tell me what to do!"

"He's not trying to!" Charlie swallowed hard, remembering what Jackson had tried to do the last time he'd held her so tightly, not putting it past him to try again.

"SHUT UP!"

"Peter!" Jo urged from outside. "What's happening?"

"They'll keep asking until you answer them!" Charlie tried to calm Jackson down, holding his arm in an attempt to stop it dropping past her stomach again.

"Peter!"

"We're fine!" Smithy called through, looking from Peter to the door. "Really Jo."

Peter moved towards Smithy, dragging Charlie along beside him. "I told you to stay quiet."

Smithy swallowed, knowing the more Jo would talk, the more Peter would get agitated. "I'm sorry." He said calmly.

Charlie's hand slipped from Jackson's arm, dropping it to her side, discreetly slipping it inside Smithy's as they stood together. Smithy's fingers closed around Charlie's and he squeezed her hand gently, not looking away from Peter.

Peter glared forcefully, "Do as you're told."

* * *

Amber sighed and rubbed her forehead as she continued coming up with dead ends, releasing a frustrated sigh. 

"Anything?" Dan looked up, frowning as Amber shook her head.

"He's just not registering!"

"Maybe he's got no record…"

"Maybe." Amber sighed.

"Need help from Callan!" Reg chimed in, only to be met by two blank faces in response.

"Edward Woodward."

"Who?" Amber blinked.

Reg frowned; picked up the files he'd been looking through, and walked to the door. "Never mind." He sighed, leaving the room, muttering about the ignorance of youth.

"Edward Woodward!" Dan repeated, shrugging and looking back at the monitor in front of him.

Amber looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before sitting bold upright in her chair, tapping away at the keyboard.

* * *

"Y-you mentioned your wife…" Charlie stammered eventually, tilting her head to look at Jackson. "…Won't she-" 

"She's gone!" Jackson snapped.

"I'm sure we can find her for you." Charlie started.

"You'd have a bloody good job!" Jackson snapped. "She died couple of months ago. She never got over Mark."

"This isn't the way to solve anything…" Charlie sighed, trailing off as Smithy shook his head and discreetly squeezed her hand to cut her off.

"Ma'am!" Amber raced down the corridor, waving a piece of paper.

"PC Johannsen!" Gina snapped, turning to face the younger officer. "Kindly keep-"

"Ma'am!" Amber panted. "He's not Peter Jackson!"

Jo looked up, taking the paper from Amber's hand, studying it critically, before turning over and looking at the page. "Jack Peterson!" she said softly with a small smile, showing Gina the picture.

Gina looked at the picture and took the paper, looking up at Amber. "Good work," she said, guiding Amber away from the door. Gina turned back, frowning at the list of previous convictions. "Domestic Violence…" She sighed, "Known mental illness, last treated 2004."

"Doesn't bode well for-"

"Jo!" Gina interrupted Tony, thrusting the paper back under Jo's nose.

"Blimey..." Jo's eyes widened as she read. "Smithy…"

"Sergeant," Gina beckoned the nearest SO19 officer closer. "Prepare your men."

* * *

Charlie released a small sigh as Jackson released her, instantly stepping back, moving behind Smithy as he pulled her arm. 

"Mr Peterson."

Jackson froze, looking at the door. "…What?"

"We know who you are Mr Peterson." Jo said calmly. "We only want to help you."

"Help!" Jackson allowed himself a scoff. "You don't know the meaning of the word – you just take people away! Not anymore!"

"We can't help you if you won't let us." Jo remained calm. "What happened to your son-"

"Don't you dare mention his name!" Jackson lifted his gun, fiddling with the trigger. "He was worth ten of you all!"

"What would he say if he could see you now?" Jo paused, before continuing. "And Mary. She wouldn't want you to get yourself in trouble!"

Jackson flinched at the sound of his late wife's name. "Leave them out of it…" He turned his head, looking at Smithy. "Do you have kids?"

Smithy shook his head, feeling Charlie's hands ball themselves around the material of his uniform shirt, holding tightly to him.

"Unconditional love." A tear started to roll down his cheek. "It's instant. Like no other. It just…hits you."

"You don't want it to end like this." Smithy held his hands up. "Just let us help you!"

"You'll take me away!" Jackson raised the gun. "They took me from Mary…Said I hurt her….I wouldn't hurt her – I love her!"

"Maybe you didn't know…" Smithy tried a different tact. "Just give me the gun, and-"

"STAY BACK!" Jackson pointed the gun at himself, his hand shaking visibly.

Smithy stepped forward, his hands still in front of him.

"I'LL DO IT!" Jackson's tremors grew worse. "I'll shoot!"

"Smithy!" Charlie swallowed, trying to grab him back, before squeaking and stepping back against the wall as Smithy lunged forward, grabbing at Jackson's arm.

* * *

"Mr Peters-" Jo was cut short as a gunshot sounded, before moving instantly back from the door. 

"Smithy!" Gina balled her hands into fists, her nails pushing into her palm as she nodded at the SO19 Sergeant who pushed the door open, all storming inside.

"Armed Police – drop your weapons."

Smithy struggled with Jackson, keeping his arm pinned above his head against the floor.

The nearest SO19 officer stood on Jackson's arm, preventing him from lifting it up to fire the gun, applying more pressure until Jackson released the gun, his shouts getting louder.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Jackson spat in Smithy's direction as he was helped up by several SO19 officers. "You might as well have killed me that day…."

"Smithy!" Gina followed Tony and Dan into the room as they took Jackson from the SO19 officers, dragging him outside the room, ignoring his shouts. "Don't you EVER disobey my orders again!" She admonished, before taking his arm and looking him over.

"Ma'am…" Smithy nodded, smiling tightly at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Charlie!" Amber followed the others in, pulling her trembling form into a hug.

Charlie squeezed Amber's hand quickly, before breaking away, moving quickly over to Smithy and all throwing herself at him as she hugged him tightly.

Smithy's arms dropped and they wrapped themselves tightly around Charlie, holding her tightly against his chest as Gina moved the other officers back.

"You think they'll be ok?" Jo stood beside Gina, talking softly.

Gina looked back through the doorway, watching Smithy and Charlie, before nodding. "They'll be just fine…" She said with a slight smile.

_A/N: Edward Woodward is an actor on stage and screen, who stared as David Callan, in 'Callan' as an agent/assain for the SIS_


End file.
